Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to wireless communications, and more specifically, a method and apparatus for transmitting and receiving data.
Related Art
A major issue in the next-generation communication industry is directed towards M2M (machine to machine)/IoT (Internet of things) that provides for connection between ambient things to enable easy acquisition of necessary data anytime, anywhere and to thus allow for provision and use of various services. M2M initially began with sensor and RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) networks that primarily targeted local areas. Attention is recently shifting to mobile communication network-based M2M techniques considering mobility of things, broad service coverage including sea, as well as islands and mountain areas, easy network operation and maintenance, high-reliable security for data transmission, and quality of service (QoS).
The 3GPP, a representative European mobile communication standardization organization, started its validity research on the M2M technology back in 2005, and standardization has been actively underway since year 2008 under the title of “Machine Type Communications (MTC).”
In the 3GPP point of view, the term “machine” means an entity that does not require a direct human involvement or manipulation, and the term “MTC” is defined as a type of data communication including one or more machines.
Typical exemplary machines may include a smart meter or vending machine equipped with a mobile communication module. Another example of such type of machine is a smartphone or other portable terminal having an MTC function, which may be automatically linked to a network to perform communication without the user's manipulation or involvement depending on the user's position or circumstances. Other “machine” candidates include gateway-type MTC devices connected with tiny sensors or RFIDs based on IEEE 802.15 WPAN (Wireless Personal Area Network).
Mobile communication networks should come up with a different identifier and addressing system than the existing one in order to encompass a large number of MTC devices with low data traffic, and a new mechanism needs to be adopted for such networks in light of communication types and costs.